¿No ves mi derrota?
by DelienCiel
Summary: Alex desea a su hermano. Lo desea intensamente y se odia por ello. ¿Pero es solo deseo o es algo más, algo que no está dispuesta a reconocer?
1. Chapter 1

**¿NO VES MI DERROTA?**

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este fanfic trata el incesto y tiene un alto contenido sexual. (Que nadie diga que no lo advertí)

Capítulo 1.

Eran vacaciones, al fin. Las había estado esperando con ansias, pero ya no estaba segura de que fuera algo bueno.

Alex no tenía idea de cuándo ni cómo comenzó, solo tenía claro que últimamente había estado mirando a su hermano mayor, y teniendo algunas imágenes y pensamientos horrorosos en su cabeza. Se sentía sucia, se daba asco a sí misma…

Recuerda que empezó a tener esas indeseables sensaciones en su cuerpo después de haber tenido un enfermo y repugnante sueño una noche, del cual no quiere ni recordar, pero lo hace constantemente, y al darse cuenta de ello, vuelve su repentino odio a sí misma, y la conciencia la carcome por dentro. Ese sueño… el primero de muchos… era un sueño simple, no lo recordaba por completo, solo flashes, pero era suficiente. Estaba ella, estaba Justin; una cabaña en la playa, que a ratos era un barco; una playa que a ratos era una mezcla de muchos lugares; en fin, otras cosas raras. Lo que recordaba era la playa, ella en su bikini, y Justin vestido normalmente, sentado en la arena… y ella… ella sentada encima de él, de frente, con sus manos sobre sus hombros, y las manos de él sujetándola por las caderas, firme, de manera que sintiera su entrepierna. La lengua de Justin rosaba suavemente su cuello de vez en cuando mientras lo recorría tan solo con su entrecortada respiración, sin ningún otra clase de contacto. Y ella estaba excitada. Estaba exquisitamente excitada. Y despertó, con la respiración algo agitada, y un dolor que por primera vez sentía, en su entrepierna, con un intenso deseo de aliviarlo. Se mordió el labio, y hundió su cabeza en su almohada.

Ya bien, uno puede decir que esta clase de sueños no son extraños, y que suceden; y sí, suceden con familiares también. La diferencia radicaba en que al recordar esos sueños, debería sentir algo de asco, o mínimo indiferencia. La diferencia radicaba en que a ella le había gustado, y que en su interior, deseaba fuertemente que a la noche siguiente continuara el sueño. Lo negó. Se lo negó a sí misma esa semana completa, era enfermo ¡Y ERA JUSTIN!

Luego de varios días, vio que negárselo a sí misma no era lo mejor, había que aceptarlo y combatirlo. Y ahí es donde estamos ahora. El aceptarlo puede que haya ayudado a darle un respiro, pero el problema ahora era otro. Sentía asco hacia sí misma, y sentía culpa por sentir lo que sentía, y en especial, por fantasear lo que fantaseaba. Aún no lograba asimilar bien lo que significaban los sentimientos que tenía por él, sabía que no era amor fraternal, pero le costaba digerir esa información. Lo que tenía perfectamente claro, era el intenso deseo que sentía por él.

Ahora había un solo problema, ¿cómo combatir ese deseo, viéndolo constantemente, más ahora que pasaría mucho tiempo con él en la casa? Alex suspiró.

Después de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche, se levantó temprano a desayunar para luego darse una buena y necesaria ducha. Salía de su habitación cuando se topó con Justin de frente… e hizo un gran –y realmente fue bastante grande- esfuerzo por controlarse, al verlo recién salido de la ducha, el pelo mojado, una que otra gota caía sobre su torso desnudo, con tan solo una toalla envuelta en sus caderas. Su respiración cesó, sintió como ardían sus mejillas, como latía su corazón, como sus rodillas parecían perder fuerza, como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, y sentía un muy leve mareo, sin necesidad de mencionar ese cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

- Buenos días, ¿qué te sucedió? ¿tú levantada a esta hora? – escuchó decir a su hermano en tono burlesco.

Ella no quería que Justin notara el rubor en sus mejillas que seguramente debía tener, así que decidió simplemente pasar de largo, diciendo "nada tienen de buenos" tras de sí. No se le había ocurrido nada más para decirle, no en aquella situación. Cerró la puerta del baño con cerrojo.

Una vez en la ducha, cerró los ojos recordando el cuerpo de Justin, tan bien moldeado. Si no fuera por aquella tela que cubría el resto de su cuerpo… si le hubiese "accidentalmente" arrancado esa toalla… No pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido. Se preguntaba cómo se sentirían esos brazos envolviéndola, apegándola hacia su cuerpo; cómo sería su aroma, su piel, sus labios… basta. Ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Cortó el agua y fue a vestirse. Este sería un largo día.

* * *

><p>N.A. Vaya, hace años que no escribía algo… Bueno, mi primer fanfic de "Los hechizeros de Waverly Place" ojalá alguien lo haya disfrutado<p>

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

¿No ves mi derrota?

Capítulo II.

Habían pasado los días, y ese deseo no se iba. Al contrario, parecía aumentar. Ya era hora de aceptarlo, pero no basta con solo eso. Podemos hacer las siguientes cosas:

1. Aceptar el problema [hecho]

2. Resolver el problema.

2.a. Vaya al psiquiatra. [vergüenza]

2.b. Busque algún hechizo. [casi imposible, o simplemente imposible]

2.c. Satisfaga su deseo. [sin comentario]

3. ¿Se solucionó el problema?

3.a. Sí. [:D]

3.b. No. [D:]

3.b.i. Inténtelo nuevamente.

3.. Ríndase y abrace el deseo.

3.. Aléjese del problema. Váyase muy muy lejos.

3.. Mátese.

Pero hay que insertar la siguiente variable: Alex siempre consigue lo que quiere.

El día de hoy salían a vacacionar fuera de la ciudad, a la playa. Unas aburridas vacaciones familiares de una semana, sin nada que hacer. ¡Una semana era mucho tiempo! ¡Eran siete días en una pequeña cabaña con sus padres y…! Quizás no es tan malo como parece.

Ahora a Alex se le vino algo a la cabeza respecto de sus vacaciones… ¿Y qué pasaría si hiciera algo? Algo como… quizás, ¿seducir a su hermano? Pero si fuera muy explícito, probablemente su hermano se espantaría. Sí, se espantaría y se escondería como una bebita, eso no era precisamente lo que ella buscaba. Entonces el plan sería hacerlo tan sutilmente, que pareciera algo normal… digamos que vamos a "tantear el terreno". En el caso de que su plan fallare, entonces sería una terrible derrota, y tendría que vivir con ese sentimiento por el resto de su vida… no, no, esperen ¿El resto de su vida? ¡Claro que no! ¡En algún momento tendrá que pasársele!... ¿cierto?

En el caso de que resultare, y Justin la tomara entre sus brazos, la empujara contra la pared intentando no dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos, le agarrara las muñecas y se las sujetara por encima de su cabeza con la mano derecha, y recorriera con la otra desde su cintura hasta sus caderas, y luego subiendo lentamente hasta la altura de sus pechos, bajando nuevamente pero esta vez, desviando esa mano hacia su culo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con la respiración entrecortada, acercándose de a poco, comenzado a masajear sus labios con los de ella, provocativamente, incitándola a partir sus labios para darle paso a su lengua… entonces… ¿entonces qué? Eso no pasaría, ¿para qué siquiera planteárselo? De todas maneras, nada perdía con intentarlo, solo tenía que buscar el momento adecuado.

El momento llegó en la tarde del segundo día. Se suponía que todos bajaran a la playa, pero Justin prefirió quedarse en la cabaña, algo de lo fuerte del sola y qué no sé qué otras cosas raras en que uno suele no poner atención. O al menos Alex suele no hacerlo. En fin, aprovecharía esta oportunidad para quedar a solas con su hermano y llevar a cabo su plan, que de plan, en realidad, no tenía mucho. Después de dar una excusa bien pobre, el resto de los miembros de la familia se marchó.

Alex se dirigió a su habitación, tenía que encontrar el atuendo perfecto… ¿y qué más perfecto que el que tenía preparado? Una remera suelta, de esas sin cuello que dejan un hombro a la vista y que llegan hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo. Se usan comúnmente con una camiseta sin mangas por debajo… pero ella no tenía la intención de vestirla como es el uso común. En la parte inferior del cuerpo, tenía una minifalda.

¡Y estaba lista! La remera era de un color durazno fuerte, casi pasando a roja. Por supuesto que, si quería al menos una mínima posibilidad de obtener alguna reacción de su hermano, no debía llevar nada debajo de la remera. Y al decir nada, queremos decir absolutamente nada.

La mini era simple, de esas comunes, con la salvedad de que la tenía hace mucho tiempo y ya no la usaba porque le quedaba muy corta.

Se veía algo indecente, sí, lo aceptaba. Pero no era como si fuera a salir así a la calle; y Max y sus padres acababan de bajar, así que no volverían pronto. A parte, desde otro punto de vista, la indecencia era mínima si lo comparamos con el hecho de su deseo sexual hacia su hermano. Como dice, si lo torcemos un poco, ese aforismo "el que puede lo más, puede lo menos"

Ahora, tenía que respirar profundo y hacer lo que se había decidido a hacer, no se podía echar atrás por muy nerviosa que estuviere. No recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa en alguna otra oportunidad de su vida. Seguía ahí de pie frente a su puerta, solo debía abrirla y dirigirse hacia Justin, preguntarle algo de lo que fuera –de todas maneras siempre tendría una respuesta –y aprovechar esa oportunidad para ver si alguna reacción provocaba, no podía esperar más de él por mucho que lo deseara, esta no era una de sus fantasías. De cualquier forma, le serviría para afrontar la realidad: Debía hacerse ver por un psiquiatra. Pero esa sería solo la última instancia, por ahora continuaría hasta que la indiferencia de su hermano la sobrepasara.

Otra respiración profunda y estaba saliendo de su cuarto.

Justin estaba leyendo algún libro de esos que le gustan a él, recostado sobre su camarote –correspondiente a la parte de arriba –con una playera negra sin mangas y sus bermudas.

La cabeza de Alex se llenaba de pensamientos no aptos para todo público con tan solo ver esos brazos tan… sexys. Ya se imaginaba todo lo que podía hacerle con ellos, ¿podría tomarla por las caderas y elevarla hasta la altura de las suyas, así como en las películas? ¿podría, con tan solo un brazo, sujetarle las muñecas tan fuertemente que quedaran inmóviles?

Se acercó al camarote y subió la escalera, quedando de frente –aun con el resto de su cuerpo en la escalera –al libro de Justin. Al parecer estaba muy interesante, ya que aún no se percataba de su presencia.

Hola, Justin –dijo para llamar su atención.

Sería mentira si dijéramos que Justin no se sobresaltó al escuchar tan repentinamente a su hermana en su cuarto.

¿Qué quieres, Alex?

Nada, solo venía a ver qué lees –en realidad había estado tan nerviosa que olvidó preparar lo que fuera que le iba a decir.

Alex, eso ni tú misma te lo crees. Dime, ¿qué quieres?

Sí, fue una pésima excusa.

Alex, que aún estaba solo con su cabeza a la altura del libro, se subió por completo a la cama, quedando arrodillada frente a Justin, quien había ya apartado el libro y la miraba fijamente. Ahora ella se sentía demasiado consciente de su vestimenta.

Nada, en serio, no hay mucho que hacer aquí. Eres mi último recurso –esto lo dijo como si fuese algo decepcionante, su intención solo era actuar con normalidad, pero quizás Justin lo interpretó de otra forma. –Así que en serio, ¿qué lees? – aquella pésima excusa resultó ser bastante útil. Ahora tenía una razón para inclinarse hacia Justin: la intención de leer el título del libro. Así, podría darle a Justin un mejor ángulo de sus atributos.

Erm… nada… nada que te interese a ti al menos. Cerró el libro y lo dejó a sus espaldas. Se le había enredado un poco la lengua, quizás qué cosas había en ese libro que no quería que nadie más viera, por eso no debe haber querido bajar con todos.

¿Por qué tanto misterio, Justin? ¿Qué tienes ahí? –Ahora la curiosidad de Alex era real.

Ya… ya te dije que no es nada, es solo un libro –Y ahora hablaba con la mirada hacia su izquierda, como si el muro tuviese algo muy interesante. Alex no pudo evitar mirar el muro por si en realidad era así. Pero no.

Aprovechando el gran interés de su hermano en el muro, iba a ver qué libro era. Se inclinó cuidadosamente, hasta llegar a las espaldas de Justin, para leer el título del libro. "La humanidad hija de las estrellas" parecía un libro sobre extraterrestres o algo así. Quizás el contenido era distinto, aunque parecía que fuese en realidad ese libro, páginas roñosas, cafés, medias desarmadas… ¿entonces por qué tanto misterio?

¡Alex!

¿Qué? –Alex lo miró como quien hubiese sido retado injustamente, aún en la misma posición.

¿quieres…? –Justin hizo un ademán que indicaba volver a su puesto.

Ah, claro –Ni se había percatado que Justin ya había vuelto en sí, su gran cuidado en pasar desapercibida fue en vano.

¿No tienes nada más que hacer? –Le preguntó Justin en un tono que decía más bien "¿puedes irte a molestar a otra parte?"

No –su respuesta fue tan simple, y con un tono tan inocente que, o no percibió la indirecta, o no quiso hacerlo.

Justin solo soltó un suspiro antes de mencionar que iría al baño.

Alex solo se quedó ahí, de brazos cruzados, compungida, sin saber qué más hacer.

* * *

><p>NA: segundo capiii! Demoró, sí, pero está listo. Cuando salga de vacaciones podré subir capis más seguido. Ojalá les haya gustado! R&R! :D

Pd. Ah! A todo esto, tengo un problemilla… cuando empecé este fic, tenía una intención A, pero a medida que escribía este capítulo, me entraron ganas de cambiarlo a B, entonces que el público decida! xD ¿A o B? (siendo A, no sabemos nada del punto de vista de Justin; B, también escribir lo que pasa por la cabeza de Justin) CHAN!


	3. Chapter 3

N.A.: Sí, ha pasado harto tiempo desde que actualicé, pero me pareció que estaba quedando mal y me desanimé un poco. Luego vino la vuelta a clases y ahora al fin de vacaciones devuelta a escribir!

* * *

><p>Capítulo III<p>

Y la semana en la playa había pasado. Y Alex no había logrado nada realmente. Pues sí, era algo obvio ¿qué esperaba? Justin era su hermano después de todo. Sólo su hermano, debía meterse eso bien en la cabeza. En sus intentos lograr ver algún tipo de reacción por parte de Justin, por pequeño que fuera, se había dado cuenta de lo patética que estaba siendo, de lo embarazoso de su comportamiento. Él nunca la iba a mirar con otros ojos, y con mucha razón. Era algo repugnante, y de seguro que si alguna vez se enteraba solo sentiría asco… ¿Justin? No, él no era así. Probablemente solo sentiría lástima por ella e intentaría alejarse.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la madrugada y Alex no lograba conciliar el sueño. Por una parte se sentía avergonzada de sus acciones durante la playa, por otra, se sentía confundida por lo cómo iban creciendo sus emociones hacia Justin cada día. Se sentía angustiada, tanto que no pudo evitar las lágrimas que comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos, ¿cómo habían llegado las cosas hasta este punto?

-Te detesto por esto, Justin –Sollozó mientras hundía su cara en la almohada. –Te detesto…

'¿Cómo fue que todo comenzó a cambiar? ¿cuándo fue?' Alex se encontraba intentado volver al momento en que se dio cuenta que las cosas dejaron de ser como solían 'en realidad no lo sé, pero Justin… ¿es acaso esto alguna especie de castigo? Para ti soy solo tu molesta hermana menor, ¿cierto?'

Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza no se dio cuenta cuando ya era de mañana, y no había logrado dormir en lo absoluto. Era mejor levantarse.

-¿Otra vez temprano, Alex? ¿qué te sucede? ¿estás bien? –La voz de Justin la sacó de su mundo interno. No era una línea sarcástica, su pregunta demostraba genuina curiosidad.

-¡¿Qué acaso no me puedo levantar a la hora que yo quiera, Justin? ¡Métete en tus asuntos!–No se había dado cuenta de dónde había salido eso, pero había escuchado claramente su propia voz. No había sido su intención ser tan brusca, no había querido responderle así. Podía ver la expresión dolida de su hermano, aunque no fue por más de dos segundos, no aguantó el dolor que le había producido verlo así, solo se dio media vuelta y se marchó rápidamente hacia su habitación.

-Pero qué demonios hice… - Se dijo a sí misma mientras se tiraba de espaldas en su cama. En ese momento escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

-¿Alex? –Era Justin, claro, quién más podría ser. Abrió un poco la puerta aunque sin atreverse a pasar -¿Qué fue todo eso? –El rostro de su hermano mostraba cierto grado de preocupación, y Alex estuvo a punto de contestar algo ofensivo nuevamente, pero se contuvo.

-Solo… necesito estar sola –Su respuesta fue tan solo un murmullo.

-Está bien, Alex –El mayor de los Russo tenía un tono cálido en su voz, algo que le llenó el pecho de una extraña sensación –Cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. –Terminó de decir antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de su hermana. Alex presionó su puño contra su pecho, sintiendo el latir rápido de su corazón, dejando que una sonrisa se asomara por su rostro por un breve instante, para luego volver a entristecer. –Podrías dejar de tratarme así entonces –Lo dijo para sí misma, lentamente entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>N.A. Sé que es muy corto, no tengo la inspiración para un capítulo muy largo en estos momentos… reviews? Es lo único que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo ^^<p> 


End file.
